Rise of the Sun Guardian
by Demon.Girl.Me
Summary: Only a few people could be selected as the sun guardian. Philippines didn't know she was part of that few. Now, along with the Magic Trio, she would have to cleanse her school of dark shadows before they could wreck havoc on the other countries. But is something more sinister hiding behind the shadows? Includes oc!Philippines. Rated T in case Romano comes along.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: England's Mistake = A School's New Hero

Hetalia Academy

A prestigious school off the coast of somewhere built to educate the countries of the world. The structure of the large campus is similar to that of Alice Academy except for it being more diverse and purple. Yes, purple. The buildings that held the classes were built in a structure that was similar to the placing of the countries in a world map. There were seven major classes, the seven continents. These classes were then divided into the minor classes. The Asia class for example, was broken down the East Asia class, the South Asia class, the Middle East class, and so on. And then there were the dormitories. Two large buildings situated on either side of a large library at the edge of the small forest. The left side was for the female countries, and the males were on the right.

Now, our story begins on the morning of Monday. Classes were about to start in 10 minutes when suddenly-

"_ANO! DIOS KO, _I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

_-_the island country also known as the Philippines woke up from accidentally sleeping in…again.

She rushed in the bathroom to do her morning stuff and quickly rushed into her uniform and out of her dorm room. I assume you already know what a Hetalia Academy girl's uniform looks like so I won't go much into detail on that. Running as fast as she could, she managed to reach her class with a minute to spare.

She entered the class only to be met with the sight of her irritated teacher and the few snickers from her fellow classmates.

She bowed her head in shame as she slowly walked to her seat behind Taiwan.

"You're late again Philippines." whispered Vietnam from next to her. She just nodded in response.

She sighed to herself. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

-Time skip to the end of the day-

Just as she thought, it had been a long day full of non-stop lectures. Their teacher even warned her that if she gets another tardy, she'd be in big trouble. She sighed in frustration and headed for the library for she had an English essay that she had to do. She entered the colossal Victorian era styled building and headed for the back where almost no one ventured it. Key word: almost no one.

The Filipina realized that as she got closer to the back, silent chanting began flooding her ears. She stopped behind the last bookshelf in the aisle and searched for what was making the noise.

That's when she realized two things.

1) It wasn't a 'what' that was making the noise. It was a 'who'; actually it was a small group. She recognized that the group was composed of England, Norway, and Romania.

2) Holy mother of mangoes…England was right all along. The supernatural was real. How did she know? There was a troll hovering above Norway.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here!"

And yeah…looks like eyebrows spotted her peeking behind the bookshelf.

The other members of the tiny group, turned to look at the Asian with alarm in their eyes.

"England!" Romania hissed at the Briton. "You're going to mess up the spell and-"

A large boom was heard as a huge gust of wind escaped a small whole that suddenly appeared on the floor.

-break the barrier" Romania sighed tiredly. The trio stood up and picked up their…wands…up from the ground to stare at the intruder.

They were about to glare when suddenly a very bright light came out of the whole that no one bothered to close yet. The light circled the group of men as they watched it with wonder. The light stopped in the center, right in front of the Filipina. Growing brighter than before, it expanded to a large rectangular shape and enveloped the young girl.

The men looked at it in amazement and suddenly went red when the light dimmed down. They turned their head to the side at the sight in front of them.

Philippines's uniform transformed into something that looked like the clothing of a heroine in a weird adventure.

Her sampaguita hairclips were transformed into the sun of her country's flag with the small stars attacked to it on the north, east, and west side. Her usually tied hair fell into a glossy ebony waterfall behind her. On her neck was a white chocker with a yellow star attached to it. Her hands were covered in long gloves that stopped in a white line with a yellow star attached where her shoulder and arm connected. The left glove was blue while the other was red. The upper portion of her body was wrapped in a blue sleeveless dress that clung to her…womanly assets and ended in a blue, puffed out flared skirt that reached her mid-thighs. A white belt wrapped around her waist with the sun of her flag attached to the left side. Thigh high socks covered her legs, the left being blue, and the right being red. Flats adorned her feet with ribbons snaking up to her knees. Opposite of her socks and gloves, the left was colored red while the right was blue.

The girl looked genuinely shocked and looked at the men in search of an explanation. She saw their embarrassed faces and tried to hide as much of herself as she could.

"England? Norway? Romania? What on earth just happened?" she managed to squeak out.

Before England could open his mouth, an eerie shriek pierced the ears of the countries.

Up above them was some sort of black shadow with glowing red eyes.

England turned to the Asian country.

"I'll explain later. Right now you have to defeat that thing."

The girl looked at him as if he was mad.

"What! Why me?"

"'Cause frankly, poppet, the light of the sun chose you." he said

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"Well to be quite simple" this time the Romanian was the one who spoke with Norway finishing his sentence for him.

"You are the new Sun Guardian."

**a/n: Haha, I'll leave it there 'cause I'm feeling like an ass today. Yep, you guessed it, this is a new story! Yeah, I know I should be working on my other stuff but the idea came to my head and I just had to write it! Sorry it doesn't have much detail and is a bit rushed, I promise to make the next chapters very detailed. Mhmm, this is a rare storyline which includes the Philippines and the Magic Trio. Don't find much of that do you? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and be warned that I have an irregular posting pattern. Anyways, I love reviews so please give me some…maybe I should have phrased that better. Piri-tan, say a disclaimer for me will ya?**

**Piri: Demon-chan owns only me and the plot line. All others belong to their respective owners. **

**Well until next time, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Use the Sun and Join Our Club!

Philippine's P.O.V

"You are the new Sun Guardian"

I stared at the Norwegian man with wide eyes. Sun Guardian? What the heck's a Sun Guardian? Do they really expect me to defeat that…that thing! What is it anyway? I don't know what to do!

"What am I supposed to do!" I yelled at the Brit because he looked like the leader of the group.

"Hell if I know. You're supposed to know what to do once you've transformed!" he yelled looking fearful.

"This isn't an episode of Sailor Moon England! You can't expect her to just know right of the bat!" I heard Romania yell at him.

I would have listened to him argue more but just then the…thing started spitting, yes spitting, a black beam like thing at us, or more specifically, me. I closed my eyes braced myself from the impact, but it never came. I cautiously open my eyes to see Norway in front of me with his arms in front of his face. A large force field with a magical star protected us from the shadowy barf.

_I don't mean to be rude Ms. Philippines, but can you please unlock your power now?_

My head whipped to the man as a tiny voice entered my head.

_Ah, so you've noticed. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sol and I am the drop of sun. You are my chosen warrior to battle those shadows. Do you wish to accept the power?_

The voice didn't wait for idle chit chat, and I could understand why. I looked towards the Norwegian man who was now accompanied by his fellow magic men in an attempt to keep the force field strong. I wasn't stupid; I knew they were growing tired even without looking at their faces. I sighed and closed my eyes once more, nodding. The little voice in my head seemed very eager.

_Very good! Now…repeat after me._

I felt a rush of warm energy circulate my body. I glare at the shadow with new found confidence. Before I knew it, I began to glow.

"Oh pitiful shadow consumed by the void of dark,

Watch as I vanquish you with the holy light,

I stand here with the powers given to me by the holy light,

Hear me as I declare myself,

The new Sun Guardian!"

A bright light then burst into the surrounding area creating a light gust of wind to begin blowing. The shield that the boys created broke and they quickly scattered to the surroundings for cover. They looked for me frantically but I knew they'd never find me on the ground.

I was in the air, hovering above them. I wasn't scared for some reason. I looked at them with a reassuring expression and flew higher until I was eye level with the shadow. The boys' eyes wouldn't stop trailing the light that I gave off. My black hair started glowing until it turned into a golden yellow. I glared at the black blob.

I moved hands dramatically over my sun and stars hairclip. I gripped it as a new light burst aflame. I drew my hands away and the hairclip was gone, instead, two long, golden, swords are in both of her hands.

I smirked at the shadow and charged at it. It tried to evade but I just kept following close behind. When the shadow thought I was gone, I surprised it by appearing in front of it. I quickly raised my swords and cut it down into pieces.

The shadow gave another terrible shriek before disappearing into the air, in its place, a sphere of light. It traveled towards me and disappeared around me. I gasped as a new form of power surged through me. I felt a tiny bit stronger. I smiled and floated back down to greet the guys.

The moment she hit the ground the light faded and she was once again in her regular student appearance. The only difference was that she now had a pendant of the sun of her flag wrapped around her neck with a blue ribbon.

"My, my, that was absolutely wonderful, poppet!" I turned my head to see England running up to me with wonder in his eyes.

"I agree. That was a spectacular show. You are going to be an excellent guardian." praised Romania running up to me and grabbing my hands. I blushed and tried to take my hands away.

I just saw Norway nod in agreement behind England.

"But you don't really know how to use your power yet, do you?" Norway spoke finally.

I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Well…we could train you…" England said absentmindedly. I look at him with hopeful eyes.

"Will you really?"

I saw his cheeks slightly gain color. I guess he didn't realize that he said what he said out loud. Romania answered for him.

"Why not? You could even join our club!"

I looked at them confusedly. They had a club?

"That's a great idea!" broke in England, probably upset that he didn't suggest it first. "What do you think Norway?" he said looking over to the Norwegian.

He didn't have any protests and nodded silently. The Briton nodded happily.

"Great! Now Philippines," I looked at him expectantly. "Would you like to join the Magic club?"

I stare at them for a moment, contemplating the offer. I smile them brightly and agreed to join. They looked ecstatic. Well, I didn't know about Norway since he held a complete poker face. Well, I hoped he was happy.

"Good, good. Now Ms. Philippines"

"Maria" I interjected.

"Pardon?" he asked, confused.

"You can call me Maria. I don't really like formality."

"A-alright then" he started blushing again. I didn't understand why. "We meet up practically every day after school. Is that alright for you?"

I nodded and looked at my watch.

"Dios ko po*! Is it that late already! Papatayin ako ni ate Ahn Lin*!" I said frantically.

I looked at the males and bowed to them in thanks. I said that I would attend the next day and immediately hurried outside the building. I ran into the girl's dormitories and entered my room.

"Trường hợp bạn được!*"

**a/n: Yeah…I would've posted sooner but my cousin came and took us for a surprise sleepover and stayed there for three days.**

**Okay, so how about how my name system works, the countries only give their human names to those who they really trust. Don't ask, that's how my system works. So…yeah. In case you didn't realize, the dormitories have a two person limit meaning dorm buddies. Yay~**

**Philippines- Maria**

**Vietnam- Ahn Lin**

**Translations:**

***Dios ko po! : Oh my God!**

***Papatayin ako ni ate Ahn Lin!: Big sister Ahn Lin is going to kill me!**

***Trường hợp bạn được!: Where have you been! **

**I got the Vietnamese translation from Google. So I'm not sure if it's grammatically correct.**

**Piri: Hey Demon-chan, I heard from ate Vietnam that you're planning a pairing for me. What's all this about? **

**Ohohoho~ well, I'm planning on pairing you up with one of the Magic Trio. Which one? I'll let my readers decide. I'm placing a poll on my profile page to see which of the three your favorite is. It's a little early but I would like to know so that I could get started on the romance. Anyway, votes written as reviews are accepted also. **

**Until next time, peace!**


End file.
